The Fake Phoenix
by PhoenixEndsong
Summary: Jacques didn't know he was a mutant until he had his sister taken away from him. When Jean and Scott comes to his aid, his power became too overwhelming, even for Jean, whose powers are similar to his. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Jacques!" she yelled, as she reached for her brother's arm. But it was no use. She could barely reach her fingertips. "Let go of me! Jacques!"

"Jenevie!" he yelled as Jenevie's captor disappeared in the shadows. He flung his head from side to side, trying to free himself from the bars binding him to a wall. But his attempt was futile, for they were in too deep. Suddenly, something unexplainable to him occurred. The bars slowly loosened while his eyes blazed a bright red color. His blond hair rose as if being blown by the wind. The bars continued to loosen until they glowed red as well. Before they were about to leave their confinement in the wall, they shot forward rapidly. From a distance, he heard two loud _clunks._ His eyes turned to their original color, which were very light blue, and his hair dropped abruptly.

"What was that?" a red-haired woman said. She turned to her left and found two metal bars wedged tightly in a green dumpster. A man wearing visors behind her turned his head and looked at her direction. She raised her right arm slowly and the bars creaked. They slowly rose up without any support. They floated in midair. The man eyed the bars curiously.

"Magneto?" he suggested, grabbing them. The woman shook her head in response.

"But he has no motivation? This is only minor compared to what he _actually_ wants," the woman argued. "Let's go find out."

"How?" the man asked. He slowly rose in the air. He gasped and glanced at the woman.

"We go to the direction it was thrown from. See that hole over here--" she gestured to the wall in front of them, "—I bet that if we go to a straight direction, we'll find what we're looking for!" The woman rose up and shoved her hands forward. The wall suddenly exploded and they both continued on. After moments of flying, she saw a boy, about fourteen or fifteen with blond hair, with his head buried in his knees. When the woman approached him, he lifted his head and gasped.

"Do not come closer," he said with a French accent. The woman continued her approach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The boy just shook his head and backed to the wall behind him, which gradually disintegrated as he got nearer.

"_S'il vous plait_, I do not want to hurt you," he pleaded, shaking his head. But the woman kept on walking. When she held out her hand, some invisible force knocked her back. The boy sank on the ground, which disintegrated, and started to sob. The man rushed to the woman and helped her up.

"I don't think he can control his powers," the man said. The woman placed her fingers on her temples and probed the boy's mind. _Don't worry, we're here to help_, she said. _I am afraid zat no one could help me_, the boy cried. The woman probed deeper into his mind.

"He can expel psychokinetic energies," the woman said to the man.

"Can you block his powers until we could get to Professor Xavier?" the man asked. The woman concentrated. But, after a few moments, she screamed and was flung back. The rest of the wall crumbled and a couple of feet of the ground disintegrated. He knelt and the crumbled pieces floated around him. His eyes burned with a fiery red glow. His face erupted black trails. The man rushed up to the woman and helped her up again.

"Jean, what's happening?" he asked, shielding his face with his hands as the disintegrated pieces multiplied. Suddenly, they both saw something very unbelievable. A red light started to rise up from the boy and began to take the form of a phoenix.

"The Phoenix Force? But isn't it inhabiting you?" the man asked.

"We'd better explain this to the Professor…" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Jenevie looked around the house. She tugged on her arms, but they were tied up. So were her feet. After moments of waiting in the chair, she heard footsteps coming from up the stairs. She could hear muffled conversations.

"We couldn't get the other one…" a voice said.

"Why not? He should have been an easy catch!" another voice said, sounding annoyed.

"The girl saved him!" the first voice said. After a couple of minutes, they finally made their appearance to Jenevie.

"Well, hello, _ma cherie_…" a man with a red metallic suit and helmet said, his voice smooth and deep. A woman was next to him, though her appearance made Jenevie uneasy. She had blue scaly skin and red hair. "What can you do?" Suddenly, a metal bar smacked the man on his back. He went sprawling on the floor. The woman quickly darted to his side.

"Are you okay?" the woman said. The man stood up and let out a grunt.

"She can control magnetism," the man said, turning to the blue woman. Slowly, metallic objects around the house started to float. She heard gasps and grunts from upstairs.

"What's happening? Magneto!" a man from upstairs said. The two quickly turned to Jenevie.

"Let me go!" she demanded. The woman ducked as the television swung her way.

"Not going to happen," she laughed after she recovered. Suddenly, Jenevie's eyes started to widen. The floating objects started to swirl around the room.

"Magneto?" the woman said. Magneto started to raise his arms, but something prevented him from doing that.

"I think you have forgotten, but you are wearing a metallic suit, _non_?" Jenevie notes, a smile appearing on her face. Slowly, Magneto started to float as well.

"What?" Magneto yelled. The scaly woman ran towards Jenevie, but she was intercepted by Magneto, who swung across her way.

"Could it be?" said the woman. Magneto looked at her. He nodded.

"She's a Class 5 mutant… An Omega-level mutant…"

"I believe," the man on a wheelchair said, "it's called the Fake Phoenix." Jean Grey exchanged glances with Cyclops.

"It's the corporeal manifestation of all sorrows, despairs, and anger," the man added.

"So, it's not mental but physical?" Jean asked. "But the Phoenix inhabiting me is both, isn't it?"

"You see, Jean," the man started, "Your Phoenix and his is very opposite." Jean stared at the sleeping boy lying down on the bed.

"Are you almost finished blocking, Professor?" she asked, sighing.

"Almost," he answered. They heard the door open.

"Storm," Jean said. The white-haired woman strode over to the boy's side. She stared at his sleeping face and smiled. She then turned to Jean.

"Do you know what the thing that came out of him was?" she asked.

"Professor said that it was the Fake Phoenix," Jean answered. Storm once again stared at the boy.

"Do you know what triggered it?" she asked, walking over to the Professor's side.

"He said that his sister was taken from him," he replied, resting his chin on his hands. Suddenly, a red light appeared beside Jacques. The light slowly shaped itself into a figure.

"What happened?" the figure said. As the light gradually faded, they were surprised at what they saw.

"That can't be Jacques," Jean gasped. She looked at the Jacques standing next to the bed and then to the Jacques sleeping on the bed. Jacques turned to his side and jumped back.

"Zat can't be _moi_!" Jacques yelped. Jean turned to Xavier.

"Astral projection," he said. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Like, Morgan Le Fay, astral projection?" she asked. The projected Jacques disappeared in the flash of bright red light that he appeared into before.

"This child has a lot of potential," Storm smiled.

"So, is he an Omega-level mutant like me?" Jean asked Xavier.

"Pretty much so," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"That's right," Magneto said, smiling as he watched Jenevie successfully throw five metal pipes into five bottles ten feet away. Jenevie turned around and looked at Magneto with great intensity. The bottles disintegrated and faded as quickly as she turned around. Magneto took a step back, his smile quickly fading. Gradually, metal bars and pieces of metal fences surrounding the Brotherhood rose into the air. The metal bars spun rapidly from end to end and the pieces of the fences quickly sun around her. Magneto waved his hands to will the objects away, but it was useless. Jenevie's face slowly darkened to an almost dead state.

"Stop, Jenevie!" Magneto ordered, still backing away. But Jenevie kept on walking and the objects continued to swirl around her. When Magneto backed himself to a wall, he finally lost his temper.

"STOP!" he bellowed and the objects dropped abruptly. Jenevie's face returned to normal. She dropped on her knees and looked up at the man before him, his face twisted with anger.

"I'm sorry…" she pleaded, "I just can't control this power inside of me. I feel like every time I use my powers, it's just raring to break out." Magneto dropped to her side and stroked her bright colored blonde hair.

"It's all right," Magneto assured her, a smile slowly appearing on his face. Jenevie reluctantly turned to her side and gazed at her master's innocent face.

"This is my room?" Jacques asked, staring at the empty room. A suitcase lay on top of his green sheets. "This is too much! You are too kind to me!"

"It's okay, Phoenix dude. It's our pleasure," the teenager behind him said. He turned around to express his gratification and bowed before Bobby Drake, a fellow mutant. "Now, go unpack, dude. Professor X said that you'll be tested tomorrow." Jacques lifted his head.

"Tested?" he asked, puzzled. Bobby stared at him with the same expression.

"Didn't Professor tell you?" he asked, "You will be tested in the Danger Room. It's like a simulator to help you control your powers." Jacques rose up and leaned against the frame of his wide opened door.

"Well, see ya, dude," he said, waving a hand as he walked along the halls. He leaned on the frame for a couple of more minutes, about to go to sleep, until footsteps roused him. He fell on the floor. A woman with white, long flowing hair quickly darted to his side.

"Are you alright, child?" she asked, placing a lock of hair behind her ear. He rubbed the back of his head and stood up, along with the woman.

"_Je ne sais pas_…" he told her, unbeknownst to him that it came out in French.

"Oh," he blurted out, "I'm sorry…" The woman just smiled and placed a hand on his back.

"It's okay," she said, assisting him to walk inside his new room. As they sat on his bed, the woman looked at him with worry.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, putting aside the suitcase beside her. He hesitated at first, but he finally answered.

"I'm afraid that I might hurt someone whenever I use these so-called 'powers'," he replied. "I feel like whenever I use my powers, there's a stronger force inside me, raring to break out. I feel scared, because I might not control this greater power." The woman sat closer to him. She placed an arm around his shoulders and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"You know, when I was younger, I thought I was a goddess," she started to tell him. "I had this… unique power of controlling the weather any way I wish." Jacques looked at her for a moment.

"I was able to bring rain to my land. I helped my people survive droughts. I was… how you say… mighty… to my people and they looked up to me," she continued. "But that was until Professor Xavier awakened me into reality. It turned out I wasn't a goddess. I was a mutant… just like you. Now, don't be afraid of your power. Here, at this institute, we do our very best to help young mutants like you--" she gestured at him, "—learn how to control your powers."

"But what if I can't?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"Then we will try everything in our power to make sure you learn to control them," she answered diligently. She smiled and released Jacques. Slowly she made her way out of the door.

"Wait," Jacques called out. The woman stopped abruptly. "I don't know your name." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Ororo Munroe," she said. "But you can call me Storm." And with that she left the room. Jacques smiled and slumped on his bed. Slowly his eyes began to close. Moments later he fell into deep slumber.

"Hey, wake up!" a voice demanded. Jenevie quickly opened her eyes. Slowly, she arched her back and looked up at the source of the voice. A woman with blue scaly skin and red hair stood erect before her.

"You?" she said, disgusted. Suddenly, two metal bars shot out from both sides of her bed. They twirled from end to end and swirled around her. The woman backed away.

"Put those things before you hurt yourself," the woman said, crossing her arms on her chest. Jenevie's face darkened the same way it did yesterday.

"Oh, believe me. It's not me who'll be hurt," she retorted, the bars spinning closer at the woman. A man appeared on the doorway.

"Jenevie," the man said. Her face returned to normal and the bars dropped. The woman turned her head and saw who it was.

"Magneto," Jenevie said, smiling.

"Who's Magneto," Jacques asked.

"He's a mutant, but a very dangerous one," the man on the wheelchair replied. "You see, he's the one responsible for your sister's kidnapping."

"What?" he said. Slowly, chairs around him started to rise. The spectators gasped. Gradually, his face darkened. The man placed a hand on his shoulder. The chairs suddenly dropped and his face turned normal.

"I'm sorry," Jacques beseeched, looking down.

"Are you ready to take on the Danger Room?" the man asked. Jacques nodded and walked inside the sliding doors. Slowly, the surroundings blurred and created a new place. He walked around for a bit, trying to get accustomed, until a loud crash erupted from behind him. He spun around and was greeted by a giant robot.

"Uh… Uh…" he stammered, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, it struck at him, knocking him to a car. As quickly as he was thrown the robot grabbed him and pulled him up. It looked at him face to face. Jacques struggled to break free, but the robot was too strong, far too strong. Moments later, he closed his eyes and thought of his sister being taken away right in front of him. He felt the robot's grip loosen. He quickly opened his eyes and his face darkened. He stared at the robot with great concentration and its head quickly crumpled as if it was a piece of paper. The head fell off and the rest of it disintegrated. He quickly dropped and rapidly regained control over his body. He hovered in midair as his aura pulsated with great intensity. His aura became more and more intense until it formed the shape of a phoenix. Everything around him disintegrated and burned into ashes.

"Professor," the man with the adamantium claws started. "I think you need to pull him out of there now!" Suddenly, the place blurred and returned to its original state.

"Professor," Jean Grey said. "Do you think he'll control the Fake Phoenix?" The man on the wheelchair stared at the Fake Phoenix with great concentration. Slowly, the image of Jacques aura faltered.

"Only time will tell, Jean…" he replied as he gazed at Jacques trembling body lying on the middle of the room.


End file.
